PLANNING AND EVALUATION CORE This section describes the Planning and Evaluation Core. The overall goal of the Planning and Evaluation Core is to assess the progress of the collaboration. Toward that end, the Planning and Evaluation Core will review the various components of the partnership to ensure that the goals and objectives of the collaboration are met. The committees established in this Core will meet regularly to review and establish short- and longterm goals, progress of the projects, and will review new pilot projects for the development Core.